Transformers Prime: Undecided
by Autobot Scout Star
Summary: A Crash landing. An Undecided Cybertronian. Takes place near the middle of season 1 of Transformers Prime. The rest of the adventure I shall leave for you to read.
1. Chapter 1

**uh. Ok this is the first Transformers story I've ever written so...tell me if something is inaccurate.**

**Ch.1:Crashlanding**

_She swerved from oncoming laser bolts that were ramming her ships' exterior with ruthless intensity._

_Decepticons had been eager to acquire her for her knowledge. But she hardly understood why they wanted her._

_A laser from behind struck the navi computers and she was taking a nosedive. Down and down she went,spinning and spinning._

_She looked up from the controls. A blue and green planet was quickly coming into view in the cockpit. "Scrap." she muttered._

_She grasped the wheel and,as the ground come closer and closer she pulled up sharply._

_The ship crashed down hard,making a crater in the spot. She looked up out the window weakly. The five Cons that pursued her zoomed away out the horizon. It appeared they didn't want her this time. She sighed,pushing herself up._

_She walked to the side when a stinging pain zoomed up her legs. She collapsed to the ground. The world around her seemed to be spinning and her sight was becoming blurry. She reached up with one hand..._

_Darkness surrounded and engulfed her. She fell to the floor,her hand after her. She hoped she activated the signal..._

"Oh yeah! I won! In your face,Miko!" Jack laughed. Miko threw down her remote and walked down the stairs to the bottom. "You won this time,but next time will be different!" She mumbled.

Bumble Bee looked at her and Jack,shrugged his shoulders, then looked back at Raph. Raph had been doing some digital work with Rachet to figure out how to fix the Ground Bridge. Ever since the Scraplets attacked the base and the com system, none of the machinery especially the Bridge had been working the same.

Suddenly,alarms sounded. Bulk,Arcee and Optimus Prime ran in and Prime asked, "What is it,Rachet?"

Ratchet pressed a button and an image appeared on the screen.

"An Autobot distress signal." Came the answer.

"What are the coordinates?" Arcee asked.

"Close. Here. About ten clicks or so north from here." Ratchet answered.

"Hm. Bumble Bee,come with me. Let's find out who sent that signal. Bulk,Arcee,be prepared to Bridge to us in case we need back up." Optimus replied,turning to the Ground Bridge as the portal opened.

Bumble Bee mumbles some things to himself as he and Prime entered the portal.

"Who do ya think sent it?" Miko asked.

Ratchet shrugged. "I don't know. But I hope who ever did is alright."

Optimus and Bee arrived at the site.

The forest ahead had been demolished and a path of cracked trees was strewn over the path.

Bumble Bee squeaked some sounds and Prime nodded. "Indeed,Bumble Bee. This is definitely not a good sign. Come on."

They walked down the path in silence.

_I hope who ever sent us this signal is still functional,_ Optimus thought.

She pushed herself up weakly. Her internal scans indicated some minor and major injuries. She would take care of them later,but now she had to get out of this ship! She looked at the gas tank. "Not good." she said.

She jumped up,despite the pain she felt, and darted out the now open bridge out into the forest.

_Boom!_

The ship exploded,throwing her into a tree nearby. Parts rained from the sky as she collapsed again to her knees. Some one would come find her. She just hoped it wasn't the wrong person. Any Decepticon would be eager to acquire a Cybertronian Undecided.

Then..it all faded to nothing...

"_Optimus," _Ratchet's voice said from the comm system.

"Yes,Ratchet?" replied Prime.

"_My sensors are picking up a spark-force near the distress signal. I cannot determine to whom it belongs to."_

Optimus turned to Bee and opened his mouth to say something when suddenly an explosion rang out. It shook the ground violently and the two nearly lost their balance.

Bumble Bee looked up and whistled something. "Indeed. Lets roll out!" ordered Prime.

They formed into their car forms and sped toward the wreck.

"Lord Megatron," said Arachnid,bowing slightly as she entered the room, "I have news."

Megatron turned toward the spider-like Decepticon. "Continue."

Arachnid turned to a computer and pulled up a file. "I have picked up an Autobot distress beacon.."

"And?" urged Megatron.

"Three Cybertronian signatures."

Megatron roared. "Get troops and seize that vessel! I want those bots!"

Optimus Prime and Bumble Bee arrived at the wreck site and formed out of their vehicle form.

Bumble Bee gasped and ran ahead. "Bumble Bee!" Prime said. Bee stopped and turned around but with something in his arms. A Cybertronian!

Optimus gasped and ran to assist Bee with carrying the bot. "Ratchet." he said through the comm.

"_Yes,Optimus?" _came Ratchet's voice.

"Activate the Ground Bridge. We have a Cybertronian in need of medical assistance." Prime replied.

"_Of course. I'm sending Arcee and Bulkhead to help get you all in."_

Before either could reply,the sounds of jet motors sounded above. The two looked up.

Bumble Bee whistled. _Decepticons._

The Cons landed and formed into their bot forms when the bridge portal opened behind Optimus and Bee.

Arcee and Bulkhead came out of the portal as the Cons started firing.

"Take her to the base!" Prime ordered. Arcee nodded and her and Bee carried her through. Bulkhead and Prime turned to the firing Cons. "Hammer time!" Bulkhead cheered,launching himself at the Cons.

Ratchet turned as Arcee and Bumble Bee entered the base through the portal with the unconscious Cybertronian in their arms.

"Take her to my laboratory!" Ratchet exclaimed.

One injured Decepticon entered the brig with a severe limp.

"My lord," it said quietly. "I-We have failed. T-The Autobots have taken her to their base. She's..gone."

At first,no response came. The Con soldier,feeling relieved that his master might not be angry with him,straightened slightly and turned to leave,when suddenly Megatron roared,spinning around to slice the soldier from left shoulder to right hip. The remains collapsed sizzling to the ground.

"I want that bot!"


	2. Named and Captured

**Here is the second chapter!**

**-Flashback/ Dream-**

"_No! Maxin!" the young Cybertronian screamed as her partner attacked oncoming Decepticons._

_Maxin turned his head briefly to her then turned back to the Cons. " You need to get off Cybertron! The Decepticons are after _you! _Go now!" he shouted dodging a punch from a Con._

_She turned her head to the awaiting transport ship and inhaled deeply. "What about you?" she shouted._

"_I'll be fine! Now,go before-"_

"_Before I show up?" a voice said sarcastically._

"_Starscream! Leave her alone!" yelled Maxin launching himself at the Con Commander._

_The young Cybertronian screamed as the sound of a battle sounded from behind her. She turned just as Maxin got stabbed in the chest by Starscream's blade. Energon leaked and dripped to the floor in a swift drip-drip-drip,until she sensed his spark had been extinguished. Starscream chuckled,looked at her menacingly,and rose a blade at her. She was in utter shock. Her only friend and partner had been killed in cold blood. She was alone._

"_Now come with me,little Undecided. Time for you to join us." Starscream said,taking a step toward her._

_She shook her head violently and ran into the ship's cockpit. "No! Stop!" shouted the Decepticon. She activated the ship's systems and sped away into the vastness of space. _

"_Oh.." whined Starscream, "Megatron will have my head for this."_

_As the ship entered lightspeed,the young Cybertronian Undecided collapsed on the floor in utter grief._

"_Mark my words,Maxin,I shall avenge your death and snuff out Starscream's spark if it's the last thing I do!"_

"_You what!" roared Megatron._

_Starscream fell back on the floor as his master stomped closer to him. "I-erm- the Undecided flew away before I could-erm- could capture her." he stammered._

_Megatron's energon boiled inside his body. Another fail from his commander._

"_You could have captured her partner and used him as a bargaining tool to acquire the Undecided's assistance. But did you? No,you did not. And you might have caused us a Decepticon!" Starscream whimpered as he continued. "Pray tell,Starscream," he said bending down the his commander's eye level. "Why did you let her flee?"_

_Starscream whimpered a little more and struggled to back up. "I-I am deeply sorry,Lord Megatron. I-I did not know what I was thinking-"_

"_Thinking? Starscream,I can tell you were not thinking at all! You were trying to take glory for an Autobot death! One that you shall not have claim to." Megatron interrupted._

"_I-I swear to you on the name of the All-Spark,I shall never fail you again! Please! Have mercy!" Starscream begged._

_The Decepticon chuckled as he rose off the floor and turned to the large window of the brig._

_The now dark and vacant Cybertron slowly disappeared from the viewport._

"_We could have won that war,Starscream. Our loss shall be your fault. No,it was. You are to blame for a lost war for the Decepticons!" roared Megatron._

_Starscream screamed as Megatron fired a blaster bolt at him._

_-End of Flashback/Dream-_

_-_Undecided's POV-

_Neural processors at 100%_

_Injury scan:Negative_

_Limbs in tact: Complete_

_Location:Unknown_

_All systems online_

Voices filled the room. Voices..that were slightly familiar.

"How much longer until she awakens,Ratchet?" a voice asked.

I-I know that deep know-it-all voice. But..can it be?

"Approximately sixty seconds to a minute or so,Optimus. She went into stasis when her ship crashed,so her body is now trying to re-boot her systems." another voice explained.

'Ratchet? Optimus? Is that really you?' I thought.

I groaned. The voices ceased except for one that was now next to me.

"Who ever you are,I need you to grab my hand and grasp it when I ask a question. One time for yer twice for no."

I felt a hand,twice the size of mine grasp my left hand gently. "Now,do you here me?" he asked.

I grasped his hand once. Murmurs sounded throughout the room and were instantly silenced. "Good. One more question,little one. Are you with the Decepticons? Are you with the enemy?" said Optimus.

My anger flared. Why would these guys think I'm with the Cons?

"I-I am no Decepticon." I said weakly.

My optics turned on and the eyelids opened. I pushed myself up groggily and looked around. Five Autobots surrounded the medical examination table on which I layed and four humans stood on the catwalk to my right.

Optimus stepped back as I stood up. My balance weaned and I had to grasp the edge of the catwalk. Three of the humans stepped back quickly. The fourth just stood at the computer. "My apologies." I said to the three after I regained my balance.

"It's no big." said a young female human.

"What happened and where am I?" I asked curiously.

A black and yellow Autobot stepped forward and beeped and squeaked.

"Crash-landed,you say?" I asked. He nodded and squeaked again,but longer. "I'm in an Autobot base on a planet called Earth? Hm..intriguing. How exactly did I get here in so quick a time?"I said.

Ratchet said , "A ground Bridge."

I opened my mouth to respond when suddenly an alert blared.

Ratchet spun around and looked at a small human at the computer. "What is it?" he asked the human.

The human typed and answered. "Decepticon activity."

Cons? Here on Earth?

"What are they looking for now?" I asked.

"It appears that they have found a massive energon deposit." Ratchet replied simply.

The young female human on the catwalk beside me cleared her throat loudly. "Has anyone wondered how they find these energon thingies before we do?"

Thoughts buzzed in my mind circuits and I answered. "They might have a Cybertronian device that picks up flares of energon before normal computers can track. My squad had something similar..until.." I stopped as memories flooded back. Pain. Suffering. Betrayal.

"Until what?" Ratchet asked.

"Until they all joined the Decepticons.."

"Oh.I'm..sorry." replied Ratchet.

"That is indeed bad news,but Ratchet,do you think she is able to come with Arcee and myself on this mission?" Optimus said.

"I have a name you know." I mumbled.

"Which is..?" asked Ratchet.

"Dunesurfer." came my answer.

Silence fell throughout the room and I shrugged. "What?"

"I have heard that name before," replied Optimus. I looked up at him curiously. "As far as I have heard, you have taken down many Decepticon brigades with your unit."

I nodded,remembering the events. "Indeed."

The blue small Autobot stepped forth and it fell silent again.

"There was..one member of the Trailblazers that didn't join Megatron." she said.

I nearly gasped and my eyes widened. "Besides me?"

She nodded. "Yes."

I was becoming desperate to know who hadn't joined Megatron's cause. "Who?"

She looked into my eyes and said, "Me."

It was then,I KNEW who she was. "Arcee?"

She nodded. "It is me,Surfer." She hugged me tightly and I returned it.

We pulled apart and Optimus said as the Ground Bridge buzzed to life. "Let's roll out."

Arcee formed into her motorcycle and Optimus into his semi truck. I sighed and stood behind them,ready to run into the portal.

"Uh," said a person behind me. I turned to see the teenage human female pursing her lips. "Aren't you gonna form into your car form?"

I looked down. "About that..I uh don't have a vehicle mode form yet."

"Then you must acquire one on your way to the site with us. Come." said Optimus. I nodded as the three of us disappeared into the portal. It closed behind us a few moments later.

We were in the middle of a desert...no human in sight. "How am I supposed to acquire a vehicle form here?" I asked.

"Wait here and call us if you need hep." Arcee said simply.

I nodded and she and Optimus sped away into the horizon.

I sat on a nearby rock and sighed deeply. "What a day.."

"Indeed." some one said. I jumped up and spun around. A grappeling hook launched and hit my chest,sending electromagnetic pulses through my body. I screamed and passed out.

-Normal POV-

"Sir,what do we do with it?" one soldier asked.

The man looked at the fallen robot and said. "Bind her and take her to base. We shall commence operation as soon as we arrive."

The soldier nodded. "Yes..Silas."

**DUN DUN DUNNN! M.E.C.H now has Dunesurfer! Review!**


	3. Past Revealed

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Long live Lord Starscream!**

M.E.C.H. strapped the Cybertronian female to a long and large metallic table in their base and took out their tools to perform surgery.

"Sir,we are trying to access her pain receptors to turn them off but, they are not responding. And the shield on her shoulder is..of unknown origin. I have never seen anything like it." a soldier surgeon said.

Silas 'hmed' and spun around in his chair to watch the view. Soldiers were on top of the creatures body,looking at him,awaiting orders. "Keep trying. I want anything of use inside that bot."

The soldier nodded. "Yes,sir."

He walked down to the others and they started to work.

Silas turned to the super computer and typed something in. "Now,let's find out who and _what _you are,shall we,my dear?" he whispered.

-Back at the Autobot Omega-1 base-

"Odd." Ratchet mumbled,eyes scanning the computer screen.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked. Bumble Bee beeped,asking the same question.

Rafael,Jack and Miko stood on the catwalk,observing the screen as Ratchet answered. "I am only picking up two life signatures in Arcee and Optimus' position. I cannot find Dunesurfer."

Bulkhead and Bee looked at eachother then at the medic. "Activate the Ground Bridge to Dunesurfer's last known coordinates. Bee and I will search for her." said Bulkhead.

Ratchet nodded and the Bridge buzzed to life. "Bumble bee,let's get goin'." said Bulkhead.

The two transformed and sped through the Bridge.

"Do you think they'll find her?" Raf asked.

"I..don't know." said Ratchet. "But if they don't,Arcee and Optimus are still there. They'll find her eventually."

Dunesurfer woke to the sound of drilling,cutting,sawing and talking. She opened her eyes and her optic sensors activated. Humans were on her chest,drilling and sawing,trying to get into her inner parts. Luckily her outer metal shell had been upgraded before she left Cybertron.

A male human with two scars lining his face walked beside her on the platform and kneeled down.

Dunesurfer's anger flared and she thrashed about in her restraints. Two metal bonds pinned her to the table with two other bonds on her ankles. The man smirked and chuckled. "That's it. Struggle. That means you will not feel anything when we access your insides,because you will be too weak to stay awake. I must say,young Undecided, you _are _quite a handful to restrain,but easy to capture."

_Young Undecided? He did not just call me that! _Dunesurfer mentally shouted.

She snarled and thrashed about more. "Do not call me that,fleshling. My name is Dunesurfer."

Dunesurfer mentally slapped herself viciously. _Why in the Spark did I just reveal my name!_

"Ah. Dunesurfer. Nice name. I am Silas. And we are M.E.C.H. Corporal, put her out." the man said.

Dunesurfer watched as another male walked to her head and put a prod near her eyes. An electical pulse shot out and shocked her into sleep. Before she passed out, she cried out. "You will all pay for this insolence!"

Silas smirked. "Now that we know what she is and _who _she is, it will be much easier to acquire information."

-With Arcee and Optimus-

"Haven't you noticed that we've seen no Cons,Optimus?" Arcee asked curiously.

Optimus Prime skidded to a halt as well as Cee. "Indeed. And what of Dunesurfer?"

Arcee gasped. "Look!" she cried. Prime looked up and say four helicopters fly away into the horizon.

"M.E.C.H." Optimus whispered.

"What are _they _doing here?" Arcee mumbled,then stopped. "Dunesurfer!"

She swung around and sped toward the area where they left the Cybertronian Undecided.

Optimus followed in silence.

When they arrived at the site,Arcee transformed into her Cybertronian form and cried out. "No!"

The Autobot leader transformed and shook his head.

"M.E.C.H. Must have taken her! They will pay! Dunesurfer is only a kid! She hasn't even decided which side she wants to be on!"

Optimus sighed as a Ground Bridge portal opened beside them. Bulkhead and Bumble Bee walked through and it closed behind them.

"Where's Surfer?" asked Bulk.

Arcee looked down and fell to her knees. Bee walked to her,kneeled down and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They took her." was all she said.

"Who?" said Bulkhead.

"The same ones who tried to gut me and rip apart Break Down." Arcee said.

"M.E.C.H." Bulkhead growled. Bumble Bee stood up and beeped and clicked.

He formed into his vehicle form and sped away before anyone could say anything. Arcee,Optimus and Bulk watched in disbelief as he disappeared over the horizon.

Arcee jumped up and transformed into her motorcycle form and was just about to follow,when Optimus held out a hand. "No,Arcee. Not yet. Let Bumble Bee retrieve her."

"But,Optimus- he-he's just a kid." Arcee protested.

"As is Dunesurfer. I trust Bumble Bee to successfully achieve victory. He may be in training, but he is strong. Do not worry. When the time comes, we shall go and assist." the leader replied,activating the comm.

"Ratchet,activate the Ground bridge."

"_Activated." _replied Ratchet.

The Bridge portal opened and the three entered.

They arrived in their base and as the portal closed,Arcee transformed and turned back. "Hang on,Surfer. You're tougher than them. You can do it."

She walked quickly to her quarters and locked the door behind her. Bulkhead turned to Miko. "Say,wanna go rock-jumpin'?"

"Ch-ya!" she exclaimed. He transformed and she jumped in. The duo sped away out of the base.

Ratchet walked slowly to Optimus. "What happened?"

"Dunesurfer,we fear, has been taken by M.E.C.H. And Bumble Bee went off in pursuit." he replied softly.

"Hm," Ratchet sighed. "That is unfortunate. As far as I have researched, Dunesurfer and Arcee have quite a history."

Optimus turned to him and squinted. "What do you mean,history?"

"Follow me."

Ratchet lead Optimus to a large computer and pressed a button marked 'Recent Searches'.

"It appears that before the war for Cybertron,Arcee and Dunesurfer were Spark-Sisters." He pulled up a picture and continued. "They formed a recon unit called the Trailblazers soon after the war began. Many Cybertronians joined and eventually left to join Megatron. Everyone but Arcee left the unit and joined us,that left Dunesurfer by herself." Another picture popped up. "The area where Dunesurfer took refuge was attacked and her spark was nearly extinguished by the Decepticons. Ones from her former unit. She was rescued by an Autobot named Maxin and he became her partner in recon. A few days before the end of the war and Cybertron, the Decepticons attacked her refuge again to try to retrieve her and make her join them,that is when Maxin was killed. Ever since then,Dunesurfer has levitated more towards us Autobots. Whenever someone calls her Undecided and not her name, she becomes angry."

"Why is that,Ratchet?" asked Optimus.

Ratchet sighed deeply. "Because that is the last words Starscream said to her after he killed Maxin."

"Hm." Optimus mumbled.

"We must find her,before M.E.C.H. Can access any of her files." Ratchet said.

Suddenly an alarm blared on the screen. Arcee heard it and darted to the computer in the center of the base with Ratcher and Prime. "What is it?" she asked.

"Decepticons. For real this time. And they're heading towards Dunesurfers signature!" Ratchet said.

"But how did we just now receive her signal?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet and Optimus looked at eachother woefully. "Her energon has been spilled." the medic said.

"No!" Arcee exclaimed. She formed into her motorcycle and sped out of the base.

"Ratchet," said Optimus turning to his medic friend, "If we do acquire Dunesurfer,prepare the sick bay. I fear she will need much medical assistance."

Ratchet nodded as Optimus transformed and sped away.

"Be strong,Arcee. Be strong."


	4. A New Ally, A New Enemy

**This is,readers, a special chapter for you all! Thanks to HypersonicSeeker,you have another character! I will not reveal the name now; but in time you shall see. Enjoy! And Lord Megatron, this is for you as well. -Bows-. Now,Soundwave,commence the chapter!**

**-Soundwave nods and presses a button on a screen-**

**Chapter 4: "Assigned"**

Seven Decepticons streaked through the purple twilight sky. The earth's sun slowly crept into hiding behind the mountains and stars began to spot the sky.

The Decepticon that took point for this "rescue" was none other than Megatron. Megatron instantly assembled back at the Nemesis a rescue party to acquire the Cybertronian Undecided. He asked Soundwave to pull up old files about an expert tracker that used to be a member of Dunesurfer and Arcee's warrior group called the Trailblazers,for he knew he wouldn't be able to find Dunesurfer's exact location,even with an energon signature from her spilt energon.

He knew good and well what had happened to Dunesurfer before the war ended and Cybertron went dark. And with Starscream now no longer aligned with him or the Decepticons, Dunesurfer might agree to join him...or become one with the All Spark.

"Soundwave," said Megatron, "Did you give Vanguard the coordinates?"

The seven 'Cons transformed and landed on the desert ground with loud metallic _thuds_. Soundwave,who was standing to Megatron's right, smirked. "Good."

Moments later, a large starship lowered onto the ground,meters away from Megatron,Soundwave and the Jeticons. The Decepticon warlord watched for a moment. Nothing happened. Silence. Stillness. Nothing. Nada.

Suddenly, the door of the craft blew off,smashing one of the Jeticons in the front. Megatron looked as the dust slowly faded and a Cybertronian form came forth.

"Vanguard,long time no see,old friend." Megatron said.

Vanguard bowed deeply and replied, " Lord Megatron,it is good to be back. What did you summon me for?"

Megatron looked at Soundwave and nodded. Soundwave's visor lit up with a figure and words. Vanguard stepped forward to look.

"Dunesurfer? She's still online? And.."she squinted. "She's still Undecided. You want me to acquire her,Lord Megatron?"

The grey mech nodded. "KnockOut will go with you to rescue her."

"Rescue?" Vanguard questioned. The mech's faceplate was twisted in confusion and his red and black body shimmered in the sunlight. No response came at that very moment,instead the hot blistering wind howled and the sun blared down on them.

Finally,a response.

"Yes. She has been captured by humans. The same humans that captured BreakDown a while ago."

"And why are we saving her?" inquired Vanguard.

Megatron growled slightly and leaned close to the Decepticon tracker's face. His voice rang out as a venomous hiss that made Vanguard shiver. "Because if the Autobots get her to join them, she will destroy us all! Have you forgotten what power she possesses!"

Vanguard stepped back quickly and bowed. "My apologies,my lord. It appears that my travels have made me forget how to respect you. I shall do my best to acquire Dunesurfer. And who did you say would be joining me?"

KnockOut stepped toMegatron's side. "I am." Vanguard thought he heard KnockOut mutter nearly silently 'Unfortunately';but he decided not to reply about such.

Vanguard smirked. "This will be entertaining."

Megatron smirked and said, "Soundwave and I shall buy you some time. The Autobots are no doubt following he human's trail. Now,go. And don't you dare report back to me empty-handed!"

Vanguard and KnockOut bowed as Megatron,Soundwave and the remaining Jeticons transformed and flew away.

The red mech turned to the tracker and shrugged. "Ready to go?" he asked,clearly unhappy.

Vanguard quirked an eyebrow and sighed. "I would but I do not have a vehicle form as of yet."

KnockOut groaned. "Are you serious? Ugh,here look at this screen."

He held out a servo computer and pulled up pictures of different automobiles. "You do want automobile rather than aerial,right?"

Vanguard nodded. "Of course. Steel-belted radials are perfect. And they are better than having large bothersome wings on my back to poke me when I fall."

KnockOut chuckled as Vanguard chose a vehicle.

A black and red Corvette.

He scanned and transformed. KnockOut smirked and transformed as well. Both revved their engines and sped off.

**Alright,that's all I could do with my WRITER'S BLOCK! I hate it when that happens. Sorry it was so short. I'm stuck at this point. If any loyal Decepticons or..-mumbles- Autobots..want to help PM me your ideas. Only one will be used,though. Don;t hate me if your's does not get used. Thanks and please R&R**


End file.
